A Fistful of Paintballs
Plot End tag Recurring themes Continuity portrays the paintball gun-for-hire "The Black Rider." |places= *'This must be the place': **Jeff and Chang are pinned down in the library by the math club and Borchert Hall is seen in the background. **Chang is almost "executed" by the Cheerleaders in the storage room. **The Black Rider gets the drop on Annie in the Anthropology classroom. **Fort Hawthorne appears which is made up of the student lounge and the cafeteria. **Chang is shot down by a paintball commando on the campus quad. |things= *'School uniform': Jeff is wearing his cowboy outfit from "Introduction to Statistics". *'School supplies': **Paintball pistols are introduced in this episode and are also featured in the following episode. **The Black Rider uses dual Paintball shotguns. **Chang's tiger striped paintball gun from "Modern Warfare" makes another appearance and is used by Annie. **The Paintball gatling gun makes its first appearance in this episode. **The Foosball table serves as Star-Burn's table for his "Drugs" bag. }} Running gags Pop culture references " which carries over into the next episode. The end sequence with the paintball commandos and Pistol Patty is very reminiscent of a scene in " " involving and boarding 's ship. **Jeff's cowboy outfit is similar to that worn by in " ". **Abed's outfit is a clear homage to Eastwood's character the " " from the " ." **Troy's yellow cowboy costume is just like Sheriff Bart's from "Blazing Saddles". **Shirley's outfit is a nod to Father Guido Sarducci. *'Alert nerd!': The paintball commandos can be heard doing a roll call. One of them says, "Red 5, standing by", a reference to Luke Skywalker's call sign in "Star Wars". *'Shout out': Annie calls Neil " " when he reaches for a paintball gun. }} Meta references ", the first movie in Dollars trilogy. Obvious homages include: **The animated title sequence which is done in the style of the movie "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly" **The background music which is done in the same style as Ennio Morricone who scored Sergio Leone's Dollars trilogy **Abed's outfit which is similar to one Clint Eastwood wore as "The Man with no name". **The fire appearing behind Abed when he takes out the Math Club members. **The duel between Pierce, Annie, Jeff, and The Black Rider which is very similar to the duel between the three main characters at the end of "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly". *'Résumé': **The Black Rider calls Annie "Bean Allergy". This is a possible reference to the fact that Josh Holloway's character Sawyer would frequently call other characters by a nickname on " ." **Abed calls the Black Rider "network TV good-looking", a reference to Holloway's many acting roles on network TV. }} Trivia *On the Community The Complete Second Season DVD commentaries, director Joe Russo mentions that the flaming fire cans outside "Fort Hawthorne" emitted noxious gases which resulted in stoppages in filming so the studio roof could be opened to allow fresh air to enter. Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes Category:Paintball Assassin Category:Episodes with special intros